Mirrored
by JAG-Loves-Animals
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys are the heroes in the city of Townsville, and are admired by all. Nothing seems to stop them from protecting the city and fighting crime. All villains are easy, and too weak to destroy the team of boys. The Rowdies are good and decent. These boys crush on women? Sure. But none can distract them from their duty and none can make them fall in love... Until now...
1. Hard, Explosive & Strong!

MIRRORED

Hi, this is my fourth story so far and all of them are on the Power Puff Girls Z, because I can't decide what else to write about and I have so many ideas for the Power Puff Girls Z and the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

If you enjoy this story, please review and have a look at my other stories, all about the Power Puff Girls Z and have a peek at my home-page.

Anyhow, here's another story and I won't tell you the details because I'd rather it be a huge surprise while you're reading.

Hope you like it, and please tell me what you think of it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 1: Hard, Explosive &amp; Strong!

Cole's POV:

I checked the time on my watch, bitting my lip and sighed with relief. For a short moment I had been worried that lunch was close to starting, and I was only partly through my reading list.

The teachers often gave me extra work, because I was the top of my class and they liked to 'nurture' my intelligence by assigning me other tasks. I hated the work and I didn't want the extra crap. However, I knew it was for the best and as a leader, I had to learn.

Seth was always mocking me, telling me how I was the teacher's pet. He often times made jokes about how well the teachers had trained me.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Seth.

My English teacher believed that all students should read from dusk till dawn, and I had completed my assessment early. Which was why I had such a long reading list.

Honestly, I could have finished the other dozen books at any time and Mrs. Russel wouldn't have cared. Although, I wanted to have lunch to myself and my friends, and clear up my time-table.

I flicked through the pages, reading faster than anyone I knew. The subject of my book bored me half to death, Shakespeare, and I rolled my eyes at the silly words. _Thou, thee, shall, shan't… Blah, blah, yadda, yadda…_

"Hi, Cole…"

I turned to the sound of that pathetically seductive and annoyingly high-pitched voice. I shuddered, knowing it anywhere. I saw Princess, standing behind me and smiling brightly, and my skin crawled.

"Hey…" I mumbled, wishing she would disappear. "What do you want?"

She giggled at me, as if I had made some kind of funny joke. Her eyelashes fluttered and she twirled a lock of hair around her fingers.

Princess was a very popular girl and captain of the cheer-squad. But unlike others, it was only due to her wealth and not her… looks. Her parents were known for bribing everyone, to help their darling daughter.

Princess was hideous, though, and she didn't even know it because everyone around her was bought, so they all told her how beautiful she looked to earn their way into her house and to her parties.

She wore heavy makeup, from head to toe.

Her skin was coated in powders and creams, in an attempt at covering her freckles and red blotches. Her eyes were smothered with mascara, until she had black smudges on her eyelids. Her lips were layered with gloss and lipstick, making her seem as if she was slobbering over her lips. Her cheeks had so much blush that it seemed as if they were on fire.

The rest of her body was smeared with all kinds of fake-tans, since Princess was as pale as snow and her skin was covered in freckles, red blotches, moles and acne.

Princess wore the most expensive and slutty clothes to school, in a hope to attract boys. However, her clothes had the opposite effect until she waved her money bags in their face.

Today she wore something resembling a crop-top, with Townsville Elite on the tag. The top had straps so small that it might as well have not had them at all. The front almost touched the bottom of her ribcage, it was so low that her breasts hung out, and the bottom of the shirt was nowhere near her belly button.

She also wore a black, sparkly mini-skirt, which also had Townsville Elite on the tag. The skirt barely covered her underwear, and they were a lacy pink thing from Victoria's Secret.

Lastly, Princess wore black high-heels that were so tall, it was a surprise she could walk in them and not bump into the ceiling. The shoes were an attempt at making herself seem taller, since she was lucky to be five-foot.

But, of course, Princess didn't have a schoolbag or even a purse. Princess hired people to carry her things and so never had her items on her.

Townsville Elite was where all her clothes came from. Townsville Elite was the most expensive and high-class store in the city, and only people with as much money as Princess could afford it.

Anyhow, her body wasn't any better to look at than her face. Princess was short and plump, her body as chubby as her cheeks. Her legs were thick, what Seth nicknamed 'Thunder thighs', and her arse was too large for anyone to enjoy.

The only feature that was in the lest bit attractive, were her breasts and they weren't even real. Princess had had implants as soon as she had breasts.

"Don't be so silly," she told me in a whisper. "I want you, of course! Why else would I be in the library?"

"I had hoped it was to further your knowledge past breast-implants and different shades of lipstick," I muttered in response.

She giggled once more, and I wondered if she had realised what I had said was an insult.

"You're so funny, Cole!" She purred, patting my shoulder. "Anyhow… Don't you have something to ask me?"

I frowned at her.

"Nope?" I replied. "Other than, can you please leave me alone and crush on someone other than me?"

Princess giggled a third time, oblivious to my snarky tone and my annoyance at her persistent flirting. She just played with her hair and smiled at me.

Princess had desired me since we first met, because as many girls like to tell each other, I was one of the hottest guys in school. She believed that she just had to have me as arm-candy, and that a girl as rich as her deserved someone as handsome as the girls at school said I was.

Princess had tried bribing me, flirting with me, presenting me with gifts, seducing me, kidnapping me and all of the rest. But it hadn't worked, and she still didn't realise that.

"No, silly," she murmured. "Prom, of course. It'll be here in a few weeks, and so that means you have something to ask me."

I groaned, since Princess had done this every year from the beginning of high school.

"Sorry. I can't make it to Prom," I lied to her, since I wasn't even interested in the event. "Got too many assessments to do before next term."

She pouted at me, believing it made her pretty, when truly it made me want to gag.

"Can't you have fun for one night? For me?" She asked, touching my thigh and tilting her head.

"Nope. Sorry," I answered.

"Oh, please! For me-"

The school bell interrupted Princess and her pleading, to my relief. I didn't hesitate to stand up, return the books I had read and place the other dozen in my locker.

I sighed to myself, as I leaned into my open locker. _Saved by the bell,_ I thought.

"Hey, Cole!"

I shut my locker and turned, seeing a certain two heading towards me. I grinned, knowing it was my two friends and looking forward to lunch with them.

"Hey, Jasper! Sup, Seth!" I greeted my friends.

"Sup!" Seth replied, with his usual mocking smirk. "How's your free period-Wait! Sorry! I mean how was obedience training?"

I rolled my eyes.

"HA! HA!" I snapped. "Very funny."

"You finish the reading?" Jasper questioned.

"I would have if Thunder-thighs didn't appear," I retorted. "Apparently Prom is coming-"

"OH!" Seth cackled. "You ask her out?"

"That still isn't funny," I said. "You know how much she annoys me, Seth. It's like you and Brittany."

Seth shuddered at the mention of her name, since Brittany was his worst nightmare. She was the only girl Seth didn't want to be drooling over his 'extremely total gorgeousness', as he put it. Brittany was the only attention he loathed, since he normally loved to be in the spot-light and desired in any way.

"Fine," he told me.

"I'm thinking about asking Selene," Jasper confessed.

We turned to our blonde pal with a frown and a roll of the eyes, since that had nothing to do with our subject. Our female nightmares.

"Good for you," Seth muttered. "She'll turn you down the third time this year-"

"Cole?"

The three of us turned to the female voice, to see Tina. She was in the cheer-squad with Princess, and was actually one of the sexiest girls in school.

"Hey, Cole?"

"Yeah," I replied. "What's up? Do you need a study partner again?"

Tina shook her head and her strawberry-blonde curls went everywhere. Her green eyes focused on me, and she blushed deeply.

"I was hoping you'd like to… you know… go out sometime…" She murmured, nervously. "We could get something to eat? Or see a movie?"

I sighed, since I hated being asked out. I just wasn't interested in dating or a love life. The most I did was admire girls from a distance, as I completed my homework.

"Sorry. Maybe another time," I turned her down softly.

"Oh… Okay…" Tina bit her lip. "Maybe another time… Bye, Cole…"

"Hey, Tina," Seth cut in. "I'm free any night you want me to be. I'm free right now."

Tina didn't seem to hear Seth, and walked away. Tina was soon over to her friends, and they instantly began to gossip together. I noticed that Tina cheered, and I found relief in that fact.

I hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings or break her heart. I just couldn't find someone that I wanted to truly date, and etc. None of the girls were what I was searching for.

"Huh?" Seth was stumped. "She mustn't have heard me."

"Why'd you turn Tina down?" Jasper enquired. "She's freaking hot, dude! I thought you liked her."

I shrugged.

"'Cause, I just-"

"You just are insane and too stupid to realise what you just did," Seth snapped at me. "No one has ever turned Tina down-"

"Yeah. Well… I did." I shrugged once more. "What does it matter? Tina will move on, probably to you."

Seth grinned, since he knew I was right.

Both Seth and Jasper were also what the girls believed were the hottest guys in school. Many girls avoided Seth, only because he was seen as the thrilling bad boy. All girls swooned over Jasper constantly, because he was too kind and childish.

"She is damn fine," Seth muttered to himself, with a quiet whistle.

"Shit!" Jasper hissed.

Seth and I looked to our blonde pal. He was red in the face and focused on someone. I could see that Jasper was trying to think of something fast and he was struggling.

I saw Selene, Jasper's crush since the beginning of time, walking down the hall. She had her schoolbooks in her arms and was deep in thought. Her brunette hair was out and wavy, and her chocolate eyes were focused down to the ground.

Jasper's breath hitched, and he began to move towards her in another attempt at winning her heart. He was rubbing his palms of his pants and chewing on his lips.

"He's going to make a fool out of himself," Seth told me, and I couldn't help other than to agree.

I watched Jasper hurry over to Selene, and just as he was opening his mouth to speak with her, I noticed that a stray skateboard was coming down the hall.

"He's gonna-"

Jasper stepped on the skateboard, just as Selene looked towards him. He then landed flat on his face with a grunt and the hallway went silent.

"Are you alright?" Selene squeaked in panic.

Jasper got to his hands and knees, blushing so darkly that he seemed to be on the verge of exploding. I felt sorry for my friend, as students began to giggle and chuckle at him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," he assured her, before rushing to his feet and pulling us out of the area. Once we were outside on the field, Jasper pouted.

"I knew you were going to make a fool out of yourself," Seth confessed. "You always do around Selene."

Jasper nodded.

"I'm never going to be able to look her in the eyes again-"

"That doesn't matter!" Seth retorted. "As long as you can still look at her ass and chest, everything's alright!"

Jasper turned to our friend, and he was still very red in the face and very ashamed.

I went to open my mouth, to cheer him up. However, a noise interrupted me and Seth threw his hands into the air with obvious delight. We all froze, with different reactions. I was serious, Seth was happy and Jasper was embarrassed.

I looked down, our belts were flashing. Our belts were a midnight-black and spotless. We all had the same, only we had three different colours for the compact which was flashing at us.

"We better go," I told them, before dashing towards the best place to transform. "Hurry!"

Seth and Jasper followed with hesitation. I could hear them breathing and their feet moving behind me, as they tried to keep up with my pace. Seth found it easy, while Jasper was a little behind us.

Soon the three of us were near the school's dumpsters and no one was in sight. We quickly transformed from our usual selves to our other half.

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"


	2. Boys Will Be Boys!

How do you like the first chapter? Please tell me, and have a peek at my other stories.

Anyhow, here's the second part.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 2: Boys Will Be Boys!

Butch's POV:

We had been called to service because of a large bank robbery. Two criminals were armed with enormous guns, which almost put the Professor's lasers to shame, and were covered from head to toe in thick, black clothing.

It had been fairly easy to apprehend the burglars. The only difficulty was that their guns were capable of shooting dozens of bullets in only a few seconds, and that they weren't shy at aiming their weapons at the innocence.

However, we had captured the criminals, disarming their weapons with a few slices from Brick's sword and returning the loot with extreme ease. None of the citizens had been harmed or killed, because of our work.

As we dropped off the two burglars at the front door of the station, I still couldn't believe Brick had turned Tina down. If I had of been Brick, I would have at least made-out with her before turning her down.

I could still see Tina's face, full of shock and disappointment, as she had walked back to her friends. I could still hear the casualness and gentleness in Brick's voice, as he had refused her offer.

Just as I began to wonder what Tina would taste like, to kiss her, I was blinded by flashing cameras and the cheering began.

I forced myself not to cover my eyes, or shy away from the cameras for three reasons. Brick had told me not to show any weakness in the eye of the public, I loved all attention – no such thing as bad publicly, - and most importantly I would hate to have an awful photo of myself.

I turned to the cameras, beaming.

I was relieved that the crowd had arrived, as they usually did. It was nice, when the city got to see our handy-work and fill us with compliments of how awesome we were.

Brick landed gracefully on the bottom step to the station, and both Boomer and I followed suit. We stood to either side of our red-headed companion, letting him take charge and become our leader.

We had all agreed for Brick to be the leader of our group, the Rowdy Ruff Boys, after a great discussion and much arguing.

Brick was determined down to his soul, incredibly smart and made for speeches. He would never give up, believing that if there was a will, there was a way. He also constantly improved his intelligence, as if it was more important than air, and he had been the smartest guy I had ever known since we were babies. Lastly, Brick could design a speech to please everyone in only a few seconds.

Boomer was so soft that he would melt under any kind of pressure, immensely dense and so kind that he literary couldn't harm a fly. His heart was made of marshmallows and cream, too sweet to be taken seriously by anyone. His mind so empty and slow that he couldn't spell most four letter words. Boomer, most of all, had to be convinced that the villains in the city were truly from hell, to be capable of fighting them.

I was way too awesomely cool to be so morally dorkified, too amazingly hot to be classed as the smart one of our threesome, and too massively lazy to dedicate myself to being a responsible leader.

We were a threesome. The first was serious and red-headed, and classed as the smart one in our group. The second was gentle and blonde, and classed as the sweet one out of us. The third was me, which was incredibly muscular and absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous, and I was classed as the muscle and the hot one in our team.

"You boys have done it again! Saved the day!" The chief of Townsville's police department clapped for us. "Our city's heroes!"

All three of us knew that he was only saying so because the city would turn against him if he didn't support us, the police department still got paid as much as usual with our help and we made his day so much easier than it would have been without us.

The police and fire department didn't entirely like us, because we often took their credit and were thanked more than they were. Although, they all knew that we could do the job much better than they could and that it was for the greater good.

"Only because you help us through our days, Chief," Brick responded, smiling brilliantly. "We couldn't do it without you, and the rest of the department backing us up."

_Oh, yes! We certainly could!_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"You three are so humble," a male reporter told us. "Surely you three could do without help, due to your superpowers."

I had to force myself from smirking, since I just adored flattery and compliments. Even so, I knew that the crowd loved humbleness and sweet natures.

"It isn't humble when it is truth," Brick replied. "We have powers… Yes… But, like anyone else, we need help and assistance. Our jobs are not easy, with or without superpowers."

"Which is why we admire you, young boys, for doing your jobs," the male reporter answered.

"Thank you for that admiration. It keeps us going, no matter the risks," Brick murmured, smiling to the crowd and the cameras.

"Thank you," Boomer and I said in unison, when Brick gave a certain look.

"Anyhow, we better be going. There is no rest for superheroes," Brick told the public, making the entire city chuckle with him.

"Just a few questions!" One of the reporters shouted over the crowd of laughter.

I couldn't hold in my groan.

I knew what kind of boredom and annoyance was coming. Brick could never resist that sentence unless it was an emergency and when reporters said 'just a few questions', it truly meant 'as many questions as we possibly could think of'.

"Okay. Just a few," Brick murmured, politely.

"How do you three find time to yourselves?" The first reporter questioned, the same reporter who had insisted.

"With great difficulty," I blurted to the city's laughter.

"What do you three like to do in your spare time, if you have the opportunity?" Another enquired.

"In our spare time, we like to truly be alone and have our time to ourselves," Brick replied in a more kindly tone than I had used.

"Have some privacy, since we rarely have any," I added a little rudely. "We do love the spotlight. However, even heroes need some private time."

Brick gave me a slight glance, telling me to be a little more careful with my large mouth, and I gave a small nod of the head. I took a deep breath, turning to the crowd of news crews, reporters, police, fans and plain citizens.

"We find time, rare moments, where we are without pressure and on our own, to… be boys," Brick smoothed it over. "We are still young."

"Boys will be boys!" A male fan, who was close to our age, called loudly. "WHOA! WA-HOO!"

I smirked at the boy, nodding my head to his cheers, and realised that he was from our school. I had seen him from my Maths class, even liked his attitude, and yet, I couldn't remember his name.

"Always," I agreed.

"What is the hardest thing about being the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" An older guy shoved a tape-recorder in my face.

"Keeping our good looks, while we fight crime," I answered, with a suggestive wink to a cute blonde at the front of the crowd.

"How do you three still have childhoods, when you're the city's heroes?" A fourth asked, forcing a micro-phone with some kind of news channel label on it into Brick's hand.

"We often have to split our lives into two halves. One full of teenage fun and childish games, and the other full of heroic responsibility and large risks," our leader responded with utter calm.

"Sometimes we multitask," I cut in. "Turn our jobs into responsibility and entertainment. Turn our lives into teenage fun and utter seriousness."

Brick almost choked on his own tongue.

"Not that we don't take our jobs seriously, like the city's police department. Not that we are saying that crime and danger is something all children should be a part of and that it isn't something horrendous," Brick quickly added.

I almost cursed.

"I would never say such a thing, and I apologise if my words were taken wrongly by anyone," I murmured softly, as honestly and sympathetically as I possibly could.

"Butch just meant that, with our lives, the dangers we take, our long hours and limited breaks… we have to enjoy whatever we can and whenever we can," Brick said.

The reporters absorbed every word we spoke. Their initial shock gone, and curiosity and understanding over their features.

"We willing do what we have to, for the city of Townsville," Brick reminded the crowd. "But we will not sacrifice our entire lives, because we need enjoyment, entertainment and encouragement. Just like anyone else."

"We are heroes. But we are also teenagers," Boomer piped up all of a sudden.

"Even the police, the doctors, the fire-fighters, and all others in any kind of occupation find ways to enjoy and entertain themselves while working," Brick told them. "We just do the same."

"We caught the Chief watching YouTube videos full of cute kittens and small puppies," Boomer confessed.

The entire crowd gasped and covered their mouths, turning to the Chief of the city's police department. Many began to chuckle and laugh, full of nervous smiles.

"I'm sure we've all watched a few videos in our working hours," Brick murmured. "What have you done behind camera?"

Our leader pointed to Rosemary Bloom, - a fake name of course, - who was the most popular of all the reporters. She blushed, knowing what Brick needed her to say, before she smiled.

"I've texted a few past boyfriends," she admitted to her camera-crew's delight. "A little flirting went on."

The crowd roared and cheered, turning into absolute laughter and chuckling, full of extreme hilarity and excitement. They all forgot about my blurting, too busy whistling to Rosemary.

"I love to play Angry-Birds, while filming," one of the crew revealed, and that was when all the confessions started, allowing our escape.

I smirked at Brick, realising his genius.

Our leader did not smirk back, because he was obviously frustrated with me and my way with words. Brick gave me a strong warning look, crossing his eyebrows, telling me that we would talk about my mistake.

I gave a shrug of the shoulder, telling Brick that my large mouth was an unavoidable accident.

Brick slowly rose into the air, not making a sound or drawing attention to our threesome. Boomer and I followed suit, rising higher and higher, until we were in the clouds and far from the public's eye or ear.

"Butch!" Brick hissed. "That could have been a disaster! What the hell were you thinking, saying that crap?"

"I-"

"Wasn't," Brick interrupted me. "You never think!"

"Brick, I was trying to tell the city that we need fun too," I mumbled in defence. "We still are in high school, and I'm not good with boredom."

Brick scolded.

"Next time, try to _think _before you open your big mouth," he commanded. "We don't need the city believing that we are heroes who are more focused on our childish entertainment, than the safety of our citizens."

"I always try to think," Boomer confessed to us, as I glared at our blonde companion.

"But you never can!" I snarled. "Your mind is always on Selene, and nothing else. Stopping you from thinking of anything else."

"She's beautiful," he murmured in a blush.

"Butch, don't change the subject," Brick said. "I am not worried about Boomer, because he knows to keep his mouth shut and to ask me before he says anything to the public."

"Hey! Just wait a minute!" I snapped. "The crowd thought it was humorous. 'Boys will be boys!'"

"For now," Brick growled. "How long until the city believes that us, _boys_, are too irresponsible and childish to be their heroes?"

"Who would they get to replace us?" I demanded. "We're the only heroes throughout the entire world, and there are too many villains in this city to fire us."

"Again," Brick said. "FOR. NOW."

Brick's tone was too angry to argue with, and so I only nodded. I knew not to push Brick too far, because he would teach me a lesson as easily as I could kick a soccer-ball.

Last time I had pushed Brick, our leader, too far, Brick had actually grounded me and stopped me from fighting crime, by jamming my belt's transformation ability.

"Fine. I get it," I grumbled. "I'll run my ideas by you first, and think before I speak."

"Anyhow… We might be able to make a spin on this," he whispered to himself, going into his own thoughts. "The Rowdy Ruff Boys are both incredibly heroic, and ironically adorable. Too sweetly childish and too amazingly responsible to be anything other than our young superheroes of Townsville."

"Sounds good, Brick," Boomer commented.

"It'll need some adjusting to, though," he murmured. "We'll have to be both, humorously cute and admirably heroic, to be as relatable as the city wants. We'll have to make sure that the city cues over us, and the villains take us seriously."

"We can do that," I responded. "We've been doing that already."

Brick gave me a last scold.

"I'm in charge of this… idea, and I'll improve this, too…" he said. "Watch what you do or say. I don't need the city taking this wrongly."

"Of course," I replied. "I'll be careful. I can do that, with difficulty."

Brick nodded to me, rolling his eyes.

"Boys will be boys…" He muttered. "As long as they are heroes, too…"


	3. Differences!

I hope you like it, and I hope you can understand the Rowdy Ruff Boys' personality change. This chapter might not be exciting, because I'm trying to describe each of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. To make it clear, all three are not in love and are focused on being heroes.

Anyhow, here's the next part. Hope you like it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 3: Differences!

Jasper's POV:

I smiled to myself, noticing once more how different the three of us were. We even had separate opinions on our differences.

Cole said our differences could be a bad or good thing, depending on the situation. Seth said that our differences were what made us the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Cole the nerdy Brick, me the sweet-heart Boomer and him the awesome Butch. I said that our differences made us original, and that nobody wanted to be too similar.

We were closer than brothers, and spent more time with each other than our own families. The three of us had been attached to each other since we were babies, growing up in the same classes and schools, our families were friends from before we were born.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys just brought us closer than ever before. However, even though we were closer than anyone else could be, we were totally unalike to each other.

The three of us were enjoying a nice afternoon, since it was an hour since the attempted bank robbery. Although, we were all doing something different to the other, as we talked about school, work and all other subjects just outside of the Professor's laboratory.

Cole was completing the Professor's brain-teasers which only Cole could do, to test his mind's limits and to improve his intelligence. Cole finished each task with little trouble and plenty of time for more tasks.

Cole was the smartest person I had ever known. I often believed Cole was smarter than the Professor and his young son, Ken. His mind had always been larger than everyone, and it had grown with age.

My eyes flickered to Cole.

His long, red hair was pooling around the desk and covering most of his work. His red eyes were utterly focused on his tasks and as mysterious as his intelligence. His hands were clutching a blunt pencil, - since he had completed many tasks, - and the bundles of papers.

I knew that Cole sacrificed many things to be the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, just as Seth and I did to be the other two members of the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Even so, Cole practically dedicated his entire life to being a responsible leader of our threesome of heroes. He often trained with us, keeping our team in shape. Cole always checked the police-monitor, the news and all other devices for danger. He constantly thought over our enemies, and designed strategies, speeches, plans, weapons and all other things to improve our group.

Cole hated doing his boring tasks, and he only did the work to improve his mind, helping his heroic half, Brick. Cole knew it was for the best, and that only he had the intelligence to do the Professor's brain-teasers.

Cole rarely had time to himself, and Seth and I were regularly forcing Cole to do things for himself. Cole was often too responsible in life, and I often believed it was due to the fact that he was a few months older than us.

Cole had a different personality to us.

He was full of seriousness and responsibility, rarely ever doing anything just for the sake of doing so and only doing something for good reason. His whole being was about wisdom and morals, rarely behaving his age. His personality was barely a personality.

However, Seth could always sneak his way into Cole's mind and convince him to be a child for once. When Cole did behave as he should, he could be almost as fun as Seth and his jokes were the best, his games so cleverly thought-out and his company so enjoyable.

Cole even looked different to us two.

Our leader had extremely long hair for a boy. The red strands reached the bottom of his shoulder-blades. Even if Cole wouldn't admit it, Seth and I knew that he often brushed his hair like a girl would.

His eyes were a deeper red than his hair, and always reminded me of blood. The girls at school went crazy for Cole's eye colour, always asking how they came to be that colour, as if we knew the answer. Cole had just been born with those red eyes, and no one knew how.

Cole's eyes were often cold-looking and slightly frightening to others. However, I could see his true personality inside. The kindness, the intelligence, the delight, the concern, the love and all the other parts of Cole.

He was taller than us both, reaching six-foot-five and a half. Cole was taller than most people, and girls loved him all the more for his height.

Despite Cole's nerdy nature and extreme height, he wasn't skinny. Cole's body was packed with muscles, just as we were. Our leader liked to lift weights and exercise, - making sure we did the same, - not for the girls, for the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

His skin was tanned, since Cole loved to read in the sun and train all his skills outside the Professor's laboratory, including his physical and mental skills. Cole loved to spend time outside, to clear his mind.

Even his fashion sense was different to Seth's and mine. Ironically Cole's favourite colour was red, because he loved the unusualness to his eyes.

Cole always wore clothes that covered more than it revealed, as if he was hiding what the girls wanted to see. He loved to wear comfortable and loose clothing. However, Cole had the need to look sophisticated and responsible at the same time. Almost all of Cole's clothes were red.

Seth, on the other hand, was constantly dribbling a basket-ball, practicing for his next competition and showing off his sporty skills. Seth wouldn't stop bouncing the ball off the ground, the walls or even his own head. He did it easily, since he played sports as if it was a religion, and his arms bounced the ball higher than anyone.

Seth was the best at any kind of sport, from soccer to volley-ball. He played all kinds of sports, as if it was more important than breathing, and Seth always told me about the adrenaline kick he got from physical games. Seth challenged everyone, and always defeated them by over a dozen points, goals, scores.

My eyes moved to Seth.

Seth's black hair blew in the wind, whipping around and often blinding him. His green eyes were full of delight and amusement, as they focused on his make-shift net. His hands were experienced and strong, as he bounced and tossed the basketball around for the thousand millionth time.

I knew Seth had a hard time controlling himself, settling himself, to be Butch, the second in our group. But even he knew that a hero had to be smart, calm, brave and responsible… to a degree.

Seth, unlike Cole, managed to split his life in two. Half of his life dedicated to our heroic team, and the other half focused on his own childhood, like Cole had said we did.

Seth would constantly rave about defeating the villains in the city, one of his favourite things in life, and improve his strength for his heroic half, Butch. Although, most of his life was focused on being the best at sports, another of his favourite things, and admiring girls' bodies.

Even though most of Seth's life was about defeating villains, playing sports and admiring females, he left a large piece for both Cole and I. Even though our friend was a bad boy and known to be a little cruel, Seth saved a soft side to us. It didn't stop him from mocking us from time to time.

Unlike Cole, Seth managed to find ways to do as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. He found ways to have as much time to himself as possible, and still be as much of a hero as Cole and I. I knew it was because Seth could rarely convince himself to do something boring, or to use his full brain's potential.

Seth's personality was almost the opposite to Cole's, even though they were born only twenty days apart.

Seth was both cold and childish, and overall reckless. To most he was frightening and mean, his personality full of sarcasm and attitude. Many believed Seth was an arsehole. Although, they also saw that he was obsessed with games and fun, constantly reading comic-books and watching child-like movies. All saw that Seth was a clown, finding humour and entertainment in everything.

Seth consistently took risk after risk, since he loved all kinds of adrenaline causing activities. He was known to be an adrenaline junky by all, mostly Cole and myself.

However, to a very few, Seth was friendly and caring, sometimes even loving. Only Cole, Seth's family and myself got to see Seth's true, gentle nature, where he would risk his life without a thought to protect the ones important to him.

Seth looked nothing alike to Cole.

Seth had thick, black hair. The colour was as dark as midnight, and the colour suited Seth's bad boy act. His hair wasn't long like Cole. However, it had enough length to be placed in a short pony-tail and to brush the top of his shoulders. Seth even had a gothic look to his fringe, which often covered his left eye and brushed his nose.

His green eyes were quite dark, sometimes so dark that they looked black like his hair. It only added to his bad boy attitude, and the mixture of admiration, thrill and fear that he caused in the girls at school. His green eyes were always glinting with excitement and humour.

Seth wasn't as tall as Cole. Although, he was still a giant, reaching six-foot-four. His size only helped him with his sports, and even improved his bad boy attitude.

Even though Seth was shorter than Cole, his muscles were larger and thicker. Seth was bigger than any other guy on the school wrestling team, and he was stronger than Cole or I, the strongest in the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Despite the amount of time Seth spent outdoors, he wasn't as tanned as Cole or I. He was just naturally pale, and it stopped his skin from becoming any darker than Cole. However, I had heard many girls describe Seth as having skin like bronze.

Seth had a very different kind of fashion to Cole. His favourite colour was forest-green, because it was usually the colour of grass and grass was usually where he played his favourite sports, so the colour reminded him of sports.

Unlike Cole, Seth always had clothes that showed off what he called his drop-dead-gorgeousness, and he constantly revealed his good-looks to all the girls around him. His clothes were full of skulls, swear words, sarcastic sayings, black colouring and gothic look. Seth liked to look rebellious and full of attitude, more gothic than anything. Despite the fact that Seth loved green, he rarely wore the colour.

Lastly, I was lying in the grass and sketching Selene's likeness, staring into the pages and imaging her face, hoping the picture would make her say yes to prom. I drew quickly, charcoal on my fingers, and I did it easily, since I had drawn many things in my life.

All said that I was the best at art, especially at sketching, and I enjoyed art more than most other things. Sketching and art had always come naturally to me. However, I often had trouble finding things to inspire me, so I regularly drew Selene and her beauty.

I focused on myself, and the sketch I was completing.

My blonde hair constantly blew into my view, due to the gentle breeze and the angles I used to sketch. My blue eyes were watching each stroke of the charcoal, and studying her likeness on the page. My fingers were covered in black and they moved precisely.

My difficulty was focusing on what was happening before my eyes, and toughing my heart. I knew that as the final member of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Boomer, I had to be vigilant to all villains and concentrate on being as good as Cole or Seth.

I spent my life trying to follow Seth's and Cole's lead, since the both of them knew what they were doing and made me a better hero. Although, an enormous part of my life was dedicated to crushing over Selene, and my two friends couldn't understand why.

I often watched Cole and Seth, taking after them. Even so, I knew I had to be myself, since I had tried to be as smart as Cole and as sporty as Seth, without success. Which was why I followed their responsibility, their strength, their bravery and their other heroic qualities instead of their personalities.

I still spent a lot of my time thinking of Selene, wondering how I would convince her to go out with me, looking at Selene, trying to speak to her, and crushing over her above all. However, my friends didn't understand that I wasn't truly in _love _with her, and that the only reason I crushed on her was because she was more beautiful than other girls, more intelligent, more friendly, more sympathetic, and that she suited me. She was the closest to love I had ever felt, and I didn't believe I would feel true love like in the fairy-tales.

Unlike the both of my friends, my life was rarely to myself and I spent almost every waking minute with Cole and Seth. I needed their guidance in life, and whenever I was alone I became lost in my own thoughts. I needed those two especially to toughen myself, to grow a thicker skin and a thicker heart.

My personality was much softer and gentler than my friends, and I often believed it was because I was the youngest of us three.

Cole was full of seriousness and Seth was full of attitude, while I was full of kindness. Cole said it was a great thing, to be full of empathy, sympathy, gentleness, love and all other kind of caring emotions. Seth said that he could never be like me, and he tried to toughen me up a little, just enough that I could handle myself.

However, the main piece of me was dedicated to love, because it seemed to make life so much better. Which was why I spent so much of my life focused on Selene, because she was the closest thing I would ever get to actual love. It didn't stop me from being the best Boomer I could be, though.

Anyhow, I was weaker than my friends, both physically and mentally. Even emotionally. Too soft, too concerned, too small, too kind, too caring and too loving. If that was possible.

I didn't look at all similar to Cole or Seth.

My blonde hair was even shorter than Seth's, and he often referred to it as the Bieber cut, even though my hair was styled after Zac Efron. I kept my hair waving and stylishly messy, just the way most people had. My hair was also bleached from the beach.

My eyes were a darker blue than I would have liked, and I was told daily by my grandmother that they were eyes of the angels. The colour in my eyes, only made me seem kinder and gentler, which the girls at school adored.

I was the shortest out of the three of us, six-foot-two, and again I was sure it was because of our age difference. Although, Seth made me feel better about it, by ruffling my hair and saying that I was 'down to earth'.

My muscles, again, were smaller than my friends. I was still fit, muscular and strong, because I trained and exercised with them for our career, the Rowdy Ruff Boys. But I couldn't get close to Seth's size, and Cole made up for his smaller muscles with his sheer height. I didn't.

What did fill me with joy, was the fact that I was more tanned than both my friends and they could never hope to become as golden as me, since I spent each week walking along the beach and such.

My sense of fashion was truly fashion, unlike Cole and Seth. My favourite colour was blue, like the ocean, because the beach was my favourite place in the entire world and I often studied the ocean.

I chose my clothes carefully, making sure that it matched my features and complimented my likeness. My clothes were always expensive, usually blue, full of the latest styles and looks. I constantly aimed to be fashionably stylish and to look my best.

"Jasper!" Seth muttered. "Christ! You're getting worse!"

My eyes flickered up, to Seth, and I blushed. He was staring at my latest artwork and shaking his head at me, as if I was insane.

Cole looked in our direction, dropping his pencil, and also noticed my sketch. He smiled kindly and sighed, as if I was a cute child.

"Don't mock him, Seth," he instructed. "Selene is a beautiful girl. I'm sure he isn't the only student who has her on their mind."

"There's too much love in your heart, Jasper," Seth told me, smirking with humour.

"I know…" I murmured in return.

_How can we be so different, and such close friends at the same time? _I wondered.


	4. Funny Monkey!

I hope you understand that none of the Rowdy Ruff Boys are in love, and I hope you enjoy the story so far.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 4: Funny Monkey!

Seth's POV:

I smirked at Cole, as our class began to chant. Since yesterday's interview, after the attempted bank robbery, the city had been talking about the Rowdy Ruff Boys and our adorableness, finding my accidental idea to be brilliant and relatable.

We had been on the news all afternoon, when we had finally gone home yesterday. The city loved our childish personalities, and they hadn't seen anything wrong with the Rowdy Ruff Boys enjoying their jobs.

Ever since yesterday afternoon, there was a common chant that supported us, even at our young age with our boyish natures.

"BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS!" The class cheered at the mention of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and their latest good deed.

"Seth, don't rub it in," Cole snapped. "You were just lucky that the city didn't take your words wrongly."

"Everybody likes us," Jasper whispered, and my smirk grew all the more.

"Exactly!" I stood up from my chair and began to clap loudly. "BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS!"

Half the class stood with me, - not including Cole and Jasper, because they were just watching me, - and the entire class began to clap in time with the chanting.

"BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS!"

I could hear other classes down the hallway picking up the chant, and the entire hallway was clapping so loudly that it seemed as if there was a stampede passing through the school. It was the best thing for my ego, and I soaked up the chanting, because I knew that they were truly cheering for my other half, Butch.

"BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS!"

"_QUIET!"_

The class reluctantly went silent at the Principal's voice over the microphone. I sighed, my delight vanishing, as everyone stopped cheering and clapping because of a snobby teacher.

"We all love the Rowdy Ruff Boys, - they are our heroes after all, - but our heroes would not like to hear that none of our students are working in class," the Principal told us.

I sat down with a roll of my eyes, because I would disagree. I hated class, and wished school didn't exist. It was a place of torturous boredom and pointless work, something that was too awful for it to be worth it.

"Stupid-"

I began to curse, when my belt interrupted me. The black belt was beeping and the green compact was flashing, which only caused me to grin and my mind to wander.

I shot up out of my seat, my head flying into the air, as the Principal continued on with his speech. I didn't hear a word from the snob, and turned to the teacher in our class.

"Miss? Can I go to the sick-bay?" I demanded.

"No." The teacher glared at me. "You began the chanting, and you began the clapping. You distracted the class and disrupted my teaching."

Cole raised a hand, and his face was serious. His red eyes focused on the teacher, and he was silent.

"Yes, Cole," the teacher said, smiling. Since all teachers loved and adored Cole, with his extreme intelligence and amazingly geeky attitude.

"Actually, I need Seth and Jasper to help me. I have to return another reading list, and I don't have enough hands," he murmured politely.

The teacher chewed on her lip, obviously not wanting to let me out of class. Although, she nodded and sighed, waving the three of us away, since all teachers trusted Cole more than themselves.

We walked slowly out of the room, and as soon as the classroom door was shut, we sprinted down the hall. We moved so quickly that in seconds we were on the roof, changing forms and checking our compacts.

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

The three of us shot off into the sky, and moved as fast as comets. I was out in front, flying as fast as I possibly could, and I landed smoothly on the scene.

Mojo Jojo was inside some kind of gigantic, purple, titanium suit which had an enormous, gun-looking thing on the back. The monkey was destroying everything in his path and babbling about taking over the world.

"Monkey-butt!" I called.

Mojo span around as gracefully as his metal suit would allow him, which wasn't at all. At the same time, Brick and Boomer were landing on the ground beside me.

"What did you just call me, Mojo Jojo?" He demanded in a splutter, his robot arms creaking and screeching about.

"Pee-brain! Monkey-butt! Stupid-ape!" I cried at the mechanical primate. "How's that?"

I had used to call Mojo much worse, and swear in my name calling often. Although, Brick had convinced me that I was a role model for the younger generation, and that I had to be PG rated with my awesomeness. It made my name calling pretty pathetic, which was a worthy sacrifice for being a more popular hero.

"You cannot call I, Mojo Jojo, such things!" He roared, horrified by my name calling.

"Mojo, it would be better if you surrendered now," Brick said reasonably. "Otherwise, we'll have to force you to surrender… Like usual…"

"I, Mojo Jojo, will never surrender to you, Rowdy Ruff Boys!" The monkey shouted. "I am going to defeat you, Rowdy Ruff Boys, because I am Mojo Jojo, a genius!"

"I'd beg to differ," I muttered

"Brick, why do you even offer Mojo the options?" Boomer wondered.

"Because it is honourable," our leader responded.

"Honourable… Smonourable…" I grumbled. "Can we get to work already?"

As if I had directed my question towards the monkey himself, Mojo and his iron suit began to move towards us. The suit creaking and groaning, tilting from side to side, and the iron body began to hum like a bumble bee as loudly as an enormous jet.

I cracked my knuckles and my neck, rolling my shoulders and flexing my fingers, preparing for the fight. I grinned brightly, my heart beginning to race and my blood starting to boil.

"Hey, pee-brain!" I called.

I pushed my feet off the ground with enough force to crack the concrete and took off into the air. I began to glide towards the monkey, continuing to flex my fingers. As I moved closer, I noticed that the gun on his back was beginning to vibrate and glow-

A bright-red beam spewed out of the gun. Wherever the beam touched the city, it began to melt and burn right through into the next surface.

"LASER!" Brick bellowed.

The beam moved towards me from the left, and I realised Mojo had some kind of remote, controlling the laser-gun on his back. I quickly flew out of the way, feeling the heat from the beam brush under my shoe.

"Butch, use your flute to distract Mojo!" Brick instructed. "Boomer, keep the citizens out of harm's way!"

I didn't hesitate to follow Brick's command, because our leader always knew what he was doing and how to disable pieces of electronics.

I shot off into the sky, seeing Boomer and Brick do the same in the corner of my eye. I zipped around the laser-gun and closer to Mojo, making sure that I was still able to dodge the beams. I pulled my flute out, placing it to my lips and blowing.

The noise began. It was a soft whistle to myself, and to anyone other than the target I was aiming it at. To the target, it was torturous and head-pounding, so awful that you might take your own life.

Mojo laughed at me, after a minute of no reaction to my flute. He cackled loudly and stuck his tongue out at me, for once Mojo was mocking me instead of the other way around.

"I, Mojo Jojo, have created a suit that cannot be disturbed by your… unholy instrument, Rowdy Ruff Boy," he bragged directly to me.

I blew all the harder, my rage forcing its way into the flute and out the other end, as the monkey continued to laugh. The noise increased dramatically, until my ears rung slightly.

The glass over the front of the metal suit, which went all the way around Mojo's head, began to crack. In under a second, the glass shattered and Mojo screeched, the laser-gun aiming into the sky.

I continued to blow, as I watched Brick disappear behind Mojo's iron suit. I heard all kinds of screaming and screeching from the suit, as metal met metal. I knew Brick was hacking at the gun with his sword.

My eyes flickered to Boomer. He was leading people out of the area and checking all places for citizens, focused on saving lives.

There was an ear-piercing squeal from the mechanical suit, the noise hurt and rattled my bones, and then a loud crash. I watched the laser die and the gun collapse from Mojo's back.

I stopped blowing and the painful music from my flute quit. I breathed deeply and placed the flute back into my belt, where it belonged.

Mojo went silent, almost in tears, as Brick tore him out of the iron suit and lifted Mojo into the air. Mojo only held his ears and screamed at us about getting revenge.

"Butch. Boomer. Take what's left of the suit and the laser to the Professor's laboratory," Brick told us.

"I want to put Mojo behind bars," I argued. "You take the junk to the laboratory."

Brick sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Just watch what you say, and don't answer any questions from the news crews," he murmured. "Deliver Mojo only, and don't rough him up."

"I won't," I swore.

Before Brick could say anymore, I zoomed over to our leader and snatched Mojo out of his arms. I zipped into the sky as quickly as possible, as Mojo shrieked from the height. However, in a few minutes I was outside the police department and landing on the front steps.

"Hey, Greg," I greeted once I was walking towards the jail cells.

"Hey, Rowdy." The cop behind the desk grinned and waved. "What have you got for me today?"

"A certain monkey who loves to cause trouble, wants to defeat us Rowdy Ruff Boys and desires to rule the world," I murmured. "Guess who?"

"Mojo Jojo…" Greg smiled, shaking his head. "I was just beginning to think you saw reason and wanted to avoid more jail time."

"Anyhow, I came to see that you make my pal's, Mojo, stay here comfortable," I told the cop sarcastically, as we laughed.

"Hands," he replied, as I forced Mojo's paws onto the table for fingerprints.

I helped Greg, as he took mug-shots and all the other stuff. We mocked and joked about Mojo and the other criminals, even laughing at the Chief. Mojo just groaned and moaned, rubbing at his ears.

The other prisoners were rattling the bars and shouting all kinds of profanity at me, since I had been the one to put them behind the bars. They ran theirs fingers along their throats, gave me the finger, stuck their tongues out at me and fisted their hands.

I only smirked in return, daring them to try to hurt me.

The cops were giving me slaps on the back, cheers and claps. They grinned and smiled, making jokes about the regulars and thanking me for making their jobs easier. I knew each cop by name and face, even knowing their past and their situation.

The police woman to the left, who was blowing kisses, was a middle-aged mother of two and had a large plate to deal with each day. Which meant Jeanette was very happy for the Rowdy Ruff Boys, because we made it so she could spend more time with her children.

Jeanette was a plump woman with hair like straw and kind eyes. She seemed to be the mother of the police department, helping everyone with their problems and making everyone feel happier.

The newbie a few feet from me, who was cheering and slapping me over the shoulder, was a young man just out of police academy and was about to get married in a few months. The fact that we were around made Luke able to attend his own wedding.

Luke was a gangly man with hair so short he was almost bald and eyes so blue that they seemed to suck you in with each gaze. He was the rookie and the child in the police department, being both mocked and raised by the other cops.

The greying man at the back, who only smiled at me, was the oldest in the department and close to retirement. Henry was just glad that there was someone else to look after the city once he was gone.

Henry's hair was very silver and thinning, and had eyes so clear that he was close to being legally blind. He was the father figure for most of the other cops, and everyone was both happy and sad to see him preparing for retirement.

I wandered around the back of the usual cells, since they were packed, and headed down the hallway. Mojo was being shoved beside me, my grip locked on his shoulder and painfully tight.

I knew there was a last cell at the very back of the department. It was quite large and extremely dark. It was also Mojo's favourite cell, because the pipes were always dripping and disturbing his sleep, until he was close to losing his mind.

"I, Mojo Jojo, will defeat you, Rowdy Ruff Boys," he vowed, as I tossed the monkey into the cell and slammed the barred gate.

"Of course you will," I muttered, as the gate automatically locked and Mojo sat on the most uncomfortable bed in the world.

"Hey, Butch!"

I turned my head, seeing three officers heading towards me with smirks. They were my friends, Greg, Roy and Nate. I grinned in return, wondering what they had to tell me.

"Saw the news last night," Nate told me.

"I did, too," Greg muttered.

"I heard the news all night," Roy confessed. "You know what I heard?"

"I can imagine," I said with a roll of my eyes. "A certain threesome of heroic teenage boys, perhaps."

"Partly," Roy replied. "But most of all, I heard lots and lots of chanting. So much that there is even a new saying about you three."

"I have no idea what that would be," I murmured, sarcastically.

"Boys will be boys," Nate told me. "Apparently."

"BOYS WILL BE BOYS!" Greg cried loudly, his voice ringing all the way through the police department.

"BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS! WILL BE BOYS!" All the officers began the chant, and I smirked. "BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS! BOYS WILL BE BOYS!"

The department rattled from the chant, and it took almost ten minutes until it was over. The officers went silent, and wandered away after clapping me on the back once more.

I started to walk away, deciding it was time to head back to the Professor's laboratory, when maniacal laughter began. I turned around, frowning.

Mojo was cackling so hard that he fell off the bed and he began to laugh all the more. His body was shaking harder than I had ever seen him, and he was trembling from utter delight. It only confused me, as I moved towards the barred gate.

"Have you lost your mind, Mojo?" I demanded.

Mojo stopped laughed, as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the gate. He leaned into the bars, curling his fingers around the bars and his eyes locked on mine. The monkey grinned as widely as he possibly could, showing me all of his canines.

"Boys… will… be… boys…" He whispered so softly I wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for my abilities. "Boys will be boys…"

Mojo began to cackle once more, and it actually sent a shiver up my spin.


	5. Escape Plan!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and here's the next one.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 5: Escape Plan!

Mojo Jojo's POV:

_It was brilliant,_ I thought. _It was so obvious, and fail-proof._

I just couldn't believe I had never realised such a plan before, because it had been right under my nose and the Rowdy Ruff Boys had nearly told me what their weakness was. It was just so clear.

"Boys will be boys," I whispered once more.

The entire city knew that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were young teenagers. The three boys had said many times that they were children and needed fun, just like other boys their own age.

Their young age was their weakness. They were teenage boys, full of hormones and confusion, too busy changing from boy to man.

I didn't know much about young humans. However, even I knew that teenage boys were distracted by love and pretty girls their own age. Which was all I needed to defeat them.

Love.

Pretty, young girls.

Love.

All I needed to do was to create a team of girls, which were the opposite to the Rowdy Ruff Boys, to defeat the threesome of superheroes. I only needed three girls who would follow my command and have similar superpowers, one girl for each Rowdy.

Each girl had to be like each Rowdy. There had to be a female Brick, a female Boomer and a female Butch. All three of those girls had to be the perfect match to all three of those boys.

They all had to be more beautiful than those boys could imagine and exactly what they dreamed of in a lover. They had to be seductive and flirtatious, to lore the Rowdy Ruff Boys in. They had to be strong, fast and smart most of all.

The three girls would have to be both identical and the opposite to the heroes. Both similar and nothing alike to those three boys.

"Boys will be boys…" I murmured. "And young boys need pretty girls…"

It was the middle of the night, I was wide awake and there were only a few officers left in the department. I decided that it was time to get out of this cell and begin my fail-proof plan to destroy the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

I slipped the small key, which I had made in only an hour and from a chunk of metal hidden behind the toilet, out of my pocket, and smiled. My eyes flickered to my surroundings, from one side to the other.

I quickly stuffed a pillow under the blanket and the other in my helmet. I made the two pillows look similar to myself, forming them into an odd shape, to fool the officers into believing I was asleep.

Once I was finished and my bed looked occupied, I hurried over to the gate. Soon I was sliding the key into the lock and turning it about. The lock clicked a few times, the key scrapping about inside the panel, and I forced the key in a little more, just slightly-

The gate opened slowly, and I almost laughed.

I silently hurried out of the large cell and shut the gate gradually, letting it lock with a soft thump. The noise was too quiet to wake any of the other prisoners or to attract any attention from the few officers around.

Just as quickly as I left the cell, I scaled the wall and clung to the ceiling. I climbed along the roof with my two pairs of hands, gripping the ceiling easily. I moved slowly and silently, passing between the other cells and over the officers' heads.

No one thought to look up over their heads, and so no one saw me climbing above them. No one even realised that I was gone from my bed, and no one even glanced into my cell.

I went towards the Chief's office, knowing that he was at home, because I had heard him leave. I also knew that the Chief of the police department had a very large window in his office.

As soon as I was inside the office, I dropped to the floor, shutting the door and closing all the blinds without a noise. I quickly peeked through the blinds, relieved that the officers were distracted and oblivious to me.

I raced to the window, sliding it open without a sound. I slipped out of the window and clung to the brick wall, as easily as a human would open a car door and sit in the driver's seat. I then descended to the ground and sprinted away in the direction of my lair.

But before I went home, I dashed to the closest store and stole some clothes that would be a useful disguise, since there weren't many primates running around like I was. I wore a trench-coat, large hat and enormous boots.

I slowed my pace and tried to walk calmly, as to avoid unwanted eyes. I kept my head down and the hat over my face, so that passing people would not see my appearance and apish features.

I walked, and walked, and walked, going further and further into the worst neighbourhood in the entire city. Once I was in the neighbourhood I increased my speed, because there was no one in the area who liked the heroes and all in this 'hood' were hiding from the police.

I ran into an abandoned factory, running deep inside. I stopped in an office that hadn't been touched in over a decade, and pressed the hidden button under the desk.

A secret door swung open with a screech and I rushed inside, the door automatically closing behind me and sealing shut for my own protection.

I hurried down the steps and as far into my lair as possible, until I was in the middle of my laboratory. I took off my stolen disguise and placed a spare helmet over my gigantic brain.

I instantly turned to the controls, knowing what I would do next. I pressed the 'on' button and the screen flashed with colour, which only caused a grin on my face.

I looked into the screen, seeing through the camera I had planted inside my suit. The camera was connected to a small remote-control car.

The only reason I had placed such a thing inside my suit, was because my past robots had been taken by the Rowdy Ruff boys and I was hoping it might help if my next plan failed.

I steered the tiny car out of the suit, seeing that the Professor had place it on what resembled an operating table. However, I didn't stop to stare, and instead I drove the car off the table.

It landed with a bounce and sped off towards the door, luckily it was ajar. It raced down the hall, and I hit the brakes. I searched the area, seeing the Professor inventing things as I had done many times.

"I need DNA…" I murmured.

I knew that the Professor hid the Rowdy Ruff Boys inside his laboratory, which meant there would be DNA from all three of the heroes. I also knew that the Professor had chemical Z, another important ingredient.

I raced my car to the other side of the room, and it was so small that no one saw or heard the little device. It disappeared into another hallway, speeding away from the Professor.

My eyes were wide open, darting from side to side. I knew that if anyone saw my car, they could easily snatch it up and realise that I was controlling it, ruining my perfect plan forever.

I soon skidded to a stop and began to reverse, because a robotic dog and a young child ran through one of the doors and into another. I only moved once they were gone and I was safe to continue. I raced through the hall, to pass the child and his robot before they returned.

I entered a living-room and my breath hitched when I saw all three of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick was writing equations on a board, Butch was reading a book full of cartoons and Boomer was putting crayons to paper.

It reminded me once more of the heroes' ages and the success rate of my newest plan. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were only heroes because of their powers, and if it wasn't for such abilities, they wouldn't be anything more than young boys.

I squealed with delight, realising that there would be DNA around the heroes. I gasped, when Butch peeled off his socks, noticing that Brick had left his hat on the floor and that Boomer had a drink beside him with a chewed straw sitting in the cup.

I raced over to the socks, which were beside the couch, and I pressed a button that sucked up a single sock. With that inside the mini car, I rushed to the hat and took a few strands of red hair. Lastly, I zoomed to the drink and used the tiny arms to snatch up the straw.

I quickly disappeared and drove down another hallway. I snuck from one side of the laboratory to the other, until I discovered a locked room which was labelled with 'keep out'. If the Professor had chemical Z, - which he did, - it would be inside that room.

The small arm picked the lock, just as easily as I had picked the cell gate, and I forced it open by driving into the wood, pushing the door open. I expected to hear an alarm go off throughout the laboratory.

My camera gazed around the entire locked closet. There were vials and beakers all over the room, full of things that I had never known about or even seen before. I gasped once more.

The tiniest vial of them seemed to be calling to me and to be out in the open, staring at me. I just knew what was inside, and in a second my car was shutting the door behind it with the vial inside the machine.

I steered it down the hall, racing through the living-room and escaping out the doggy-door. My car didn't struggle over the grass, if anything it went faster than before, and soon I was on the road.

My little car was much faster than I had first believed. It sped across the roads, darting under cars and shooting around corners. It jumped curbs and bounced off pathways, because of the larger tires and the stretchy rubber. It moved so fast that it was soon in my horrible neighbourhood and zooming into the factory.

I released the controls and hurried up the stairs, opening my secret door and skipping back down the steps, as the door automatically closed and sealed. I stopped at my desk, placing my precious car on the table and opening it up.

I placed the lock of red hair on the table, with the used straw and dirty sock next to the strands. Lastly I placed the chemical Z on the desk, and turned to my large pot which was similar to a caldron.

I filled the pot with cool water, as a base. Secondly, I tipped all I had of the chemical Z into the pot and mixed, the water turn to power. Thirdly, I tossed Brick's hair into the pot, allowed Boomer's saliva to drop into the mixture from the straw and drained Butch's sweat out of the sock.

After that, I went onto the next task, which was making sure my team would be beautiful girls. I rushed outside and dragged the trash cans into my laboratory, before searching through them.

I ripped out pages of beautiful, young women from magazines and tossed them into the pot. Next was a bottle of perfume and flowers from the wild plants taking over the factory. Lipstick, girly clothes, sexy undergarments, makeup and all else which would secure my teams of girls went into the mixture.

I focused on their leader, Brick. I knew that one of the girls had to be similar to him, and be what he would desire. Which was why I filled the pot with all kinds of things for knowledge, seriousness and responsibility. I also chose the colour pink for my first girl, the leader of the group.

My mind moved to Butch, the muscle in their team. I knew he would like a different girl to the redheaded Rowdy Ruff Boy, and so I focused on different traits. Filling the pot with objects for bravery, strength and rebelliousness. I chose green for the second girl, in a lighter shade, the strength of the group.

I lastly thought of Boomer, the smallest in the team. I knew he would also like an original girl, who was very similar to the third member in their heroic team. I filled the pot to the rim with items for cuteness, artistic ability and encouragement, to keep my three girls together forever. I chose the lightest shade of blue for the last girl, the happiness in the group.

Since the mixture was complete, I stirred and stirred it all together. Although, it seemed as if only a few seconds later that it exploded and filled my laboratory with smoke.

I coughed and spluttered in the smoke, laying on the floor from the explosion. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything and I choked.

Laughter filled the silence.

Finally, the dust cleared enough to see around my lair and I saw three girls standing before me. They were gorgeous, everything I had imagined, as they chuckled at me.

"It worked!" I cried, as I rushed to my feet.

"Who are you?" The tallest girl asked, with a frown and crossed eyebrows. "What the hell are you?"

"An animal of some kind," the dark haired girl muttered.

"You three are my girls!" I shouted out of delight. "I am Mojo Jojo, your creator."

"_You _made us?" The last girl mumbled in shock.

"Oh! OH!" I clicked my fingers together. "You three need names, and a team name too."

They all watched me, curiously. The three were shoulder to shoulder with each other, just frowning and shrugging, since they seemed too confused to do anything else.

"I want a name!" The smallest squealed. "I want a pretty name! Matching names!"

I had Brick, Boomer and Butch in my mind, realising that they all began with the same letter and it suited because it symbolised that they were a true team of heroes.

"I don't think it wise, to trust an animal with choosing our names," the leader confessed.

"It would be good if you had names similar to them…" I wondered out loud.

"Well? Come on! Think some up!" The fitter one of the three became impatient. "Whatcha got, Mutt?"

I watched the girls, and with each glance the names just seemed to click into my mind. I smiled, moving closer to my creations.

"Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles," I told them. "And you're the Power Puff Girls, with a Z."


	6. Absurd Distraction!

I truly hope you all enjoyed the story so far, because it is about to become extremely interesting and I hope you find it worth the wait.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 6: Absurd Distraction!

Brick's POV:

We shot through the sky, racing towards whatever was causing the trouble. Butch was already smirking, looking forward to what would happen, and Boomer was humming one of his favourite songs, happy to be flying about and helping the city.

We all stopped at the park, softly hovering above the ground and looking around. It seemed too peaceful and too quiet. It was odd, and I didn't like it.

"I don't understand…" Boomer murmured. "Professor said that it was in the park…"

"Yeah. Just keep looking around," I instructed the other two. "The Professor told us to head to the park, and so that means there's trouble in the park."

"I don't see trouble," Butch said out loud.

"Because you're looking in the wrong direction, boys," a feminine voice called, and it made my heart skip a beat from the sheer sexuality of it.

The three of us span around, and looked in the direction of the voice. The three of us just hovered there, and gaped at what we saw in front of our eyes.

"We're trouble," a dark haired girl told us, in a flirty tone.

However, I wasn't focused on the dark haired girl or the blonde. My eyes were drawn to redheaded girl, with stunning, pink eyes and incredible beauty.

The girl that caught my eye was taller than the other two. She was petite, and her body seemed to be sculptured by the gods. It was so curvy, so slim, so sexy, and so perfect. Her sheer beauty made me want to weep, and my throat clogged up.

She had hair that reached her arse and it was as orange as mine. But her eyes were pink, and it was as natural as my own eye colour, which just sucked me in and caused my heart to pound away in my chest. Her skin was the colour of doves, and I wanted to brush my fingers along her flesh.

The need made me struggle to breathe, and I had never had such a desire in my life.

She wore pink high-heeled sneakers, which made her all the taller. The girl had a matching pink mini-skirt that ended at mid-thigh, with black tights underneath. It only revealed her long, gorgeous legs and caused me to choke on my own heart, as it tried to jump out my throat. She wore a rosy-red tank top, which just raised her breasts until I could see into her cleavage, and I caught myself staring down her shirt. Lastly, she had a large, red bow tying her hair into a high-ponytail.

The second girl was a little shorter than the other and her body had small muscles. She had large breasts and a matching arse, which was very sexy.

That girl had black hair, like midnight, and it was cut short into a pixie styled hair-do. Her eyes were a light-green, reminding me of jade or mint. Her skin was tanned darkly, as if she spent every waking moment in the sun.

She also wore high-heeled sneakers, and hers were black like her hair. She had a skirt that ended at her knees, with a slit up the side that ended at her mid-thigh, which was lime-green. Instead of tight, she wore fish-nets, and her legs were more curved and still very sexy. She swore a shirt with short sleeves and a hem that ended above her belly-button, which was in green camo, revealing her flat stomach. The second girl had green hair-clips keeping her hair in the pixie style.

The last girl was the shortest and she was the slimmest of them all, with smaller breasts and a tiny arse. She had no muscles at all, and her body wasn't as curvy as the other two girls. But, she was still very sexy like the second girl.

The third girl had blonde hair that was in two pig-tails that twisted and curled down the sides of her head. Her eyes were blue like the sky and so wide that I thought I could see into her soul. Her eyes reminded me of Boomer's, with the colour and the sheer size of them. Her skin wasn't bronze or the colour of a dove, but a mix in between.

She wore the same pair of shoes in white, and they made her seem much taller than she truly was. The girl wore a frilly, blue skirt that was just as short as her friend's, and she wore the same black tight, showing off her thin legs. She had a blue shirt that revealed her belly just slightly and didn't cover a lot of her back. She had blue hair-ties hidden in her blonde locks.

Even though the three of them were all stunningly gorgeous, I only had eyes for the redheaded girl. She seemed to out shine both girls without any trouble, and I never wanted to look away from her.

"I'm sorry," I spluttered.

The three of them all giggled at us, their chuckles sounded musical and beautiful, as if we had made some kind of hilarious joke that we didn't realise. However, the redhead had the most perfect laugh of them all.

"We are trouble," the green girl repeated.

"Times three," the blonde added, holding out three fingers. "Triple trouble."

"You're joking, right?" Butch grumbled.

"No. Not at all," the redhead responded, the sound of her voice thrilled me. "Why? Are you boys frightened of us?"

"No." I blinked and gaped, behaving like some kind of fish and a nerve was twitching above my eye from the insult. It made me blush, when her pink eyes turned to me, though. "Why would we be?"

"Who are you, girls?" Boomer enquired. "We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick, Butch, and I'm Boomer."

I noticed that Boomer was studying the blonde girl, and I wasn't surprised. The three of those girls were gorgeous and too sexy to look away from.

"Figure it out yourself," the blonde muttered.

"I'm bored, already," The black haired girl confessed, turning to her friends. "Don't know what Daddy was talking about. But these three have their panties in a knot."

The girl that drew my eye smiled, and it was the most dazzling thing I had ever seen and caused my breath to hitch. She looked to her friends, making want to scream 'look at me!', and shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, as the three utterly forgot about us. It caused the nerve to twitch again, because I wanted the redhead focused on me, just as Princess was.

"Let's have a race," the green girl suggested. "I bet I can touch that tower-top first."

The girl pointed into the sky, and I frowned. My eyes followed her finger, realising that she was pointing to the very top of Townsville's sky-tower.

"How are you three going to-"

Before Butch had finished his sentence, all three of the girls shot off into the air. They left us gawking behind them, at both their beauty and their powers.

"What th-"

"Hurry!" I cut Butch off. "We have to follow them!"

The three of us zoomed after the girls, as quickly as we possibly could. But the girls had an advantage, because we were too surprised to follow instantly and they still baffled me deeply, distracting my thoughts.

By the time we reached them, they were mocking each other about who came first and who came third in their race. The girls were hovering next to the antenna of the sky-tower, still oblivious to us and it caused the twitch a third time.

"I won-"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did no-"

"GIRLS!" I shouted, stopping their argument and attracting their focus. Although, the only eyes that delighted me, were beautifully pink. "Who are you? How can you-"

"FLY!" Boomer shrieked.

"None of your business!" The blonde snapped at us, and she crossed her arms over her chest, raising her breasts. "We have names and we can fly. But it isn't your concern."

"We told you girls our names, and so it would be fair if you girls did the same," I murmured softly. "We'll tell you how we can fly, if you do the same."

The three giggled at us, as if I had made another joke. The sound of the redhead thrilled me once more, because her laughter was arousing.

"Would be fair if you girls did the same," the girl with dark haired mimicked me, before bursting into laughter. "_Fair_?" The word seemed to fill her with humour.

"We don't care what your names are, or how you fly," the girl with pink eyes told me. My heart actually stung, as if I had known her for years and she had told me that she had always hated me when I had loved her.

"I'm bored again!" The girl with green eyes announced.

"Me too," the blonde agreed.

The redhead turned to her friends, and grinned excitedly. The grin made my heart skip a beat and my blood boil, and my breath hitched at the sight of such a gorgeous grin.

"Daddy said to have fun," she said. "Do what you want. Have some fun." I noted that the pink girl seemed to be leaving something important out, and the other two girls knew what it was. It filled me with desperation.

The dark haired girl smirked to her friends, and looked around the sky. That smirk was similar to Butch, when he was preparing to win a soccer game or defeat a villain.

"Some fun coming right up," the green girl told us.

The girl then turned to the antenna and gave a powerful shove. There was a screech, as the antenna snapped off the building and tilted to the side, falling towards the streets below.

I gasped, as Butch shoved Boomer out of the way and dived for the antenna. I noted that the three girls were giggling and laughing, as they watched the antenna heading towards the crowded roads underneath and Butch scrambling in a panic to save their lives.

Butch caught the antenna in one hand and placed it on its side, on top of the building. He turned to the girls, with wide eyes and utter shock, as Boomer and I did the same.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded at an ear-ringing volume, and threw his arms into the air.

"Oops." The dark haired girl shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I slipped. It was an accident," she lied.

"Buzz-kill!" The blonde snarled. "Don't interrupt our fun, arsehole!"

"FUN?" I bellowed. "Knocking off part of a building? Causing thousands of dollars in damages? Risking people's lives? That's _fun _for you?"

The three girls turned to me, looking into my eyes, including the most beautiful female I had ever seen in my entire life. It thrilled me, for those pink eyes to be on me, and I struggled to focus on the situation at hand.

"Yeah, arse-wipe!" The green girl responded. "Just 'cause you bunch have sticks up your arses, doesn't mean we do."

"BC," the girl of my dreams snapped, even that sounding musical. "Don't bother. We'll continue our games, and ignore these little boys."

"Little boys?" Boomer repeated in a whisper.

Before I could say anything about her insult, which had embarrassed me and caused the twitch again, the girl in pink took off into the air with a delighted squeal and her friends followed without a thought. I didn't hesitate that time, moving right behind them, knowing that Butch and Boomer were on my trail.

All I could think about, as I followed them, was how I could show the girl in pink that I wasn't a 'little boy' and truly a strong, heroic figure. I had to pinch myself, to remind myself what was happening in the moment.

When the girls stopped next, it was above the mall's parking-lot. They seemed to have never seen so many cars or people, and to have never seen a shopping-centre before in their lives.

"Whoa!" The three said in unison.

"B, can you believe this?" The blonde asked the girl with the large, red bow.

"Of course I haven't, BB," the girl who drew me, B, responded. "I've been with you since the beginning, and you haven't seen… _this_. So I haven't, either."

I couldn't help myself. My eyes studied the redhead from behind, from the tip of her bow to the bottom of her shoes, stopping at her arse and slowing over her legs. She was exquisite, and more beautiful than anything I had ever encountered before.

I realised what I was doing and shook my head, to clear my mind of my boyish thoughts.

"What's all the letters for?" I questioned seriously. "B? BB? BC?"

All three of them ignored me, frustrating me, and it seemed as if they didn't even know I was there. They were too busy watching the number of cars and the streams of people moving about below us all.

"Girls!" Butch yelled. "Answer the question-"

B, the pink girl, zoomed away once more and the other two followed. I was actually glad that the girl with the pink eyes wasn't just ignoring me, and wasn't interested in Butch. It was absurd.

Because of my distraction Butch moved first, and once I shook my head a second time, I grabbed Boomer's shoulder before racing after the four of them.

B tossed something, which moved too fast to follow and was as pink as her outfit, at the largest window and it shattered into a million pieces to the horror of shoppers inside. I wondered what the pink object was, as we shot, one after another, through the broken glass without an injury.

People gaped at us, as we flew over their heads, and I knew they would only be able to see our streaks lapping over each other. Two shades of green, two shades of blue, a single shade of pink and my red all mixed together, until you couldn't tell what streak was what.

We zipped around a corner, racing after each other. I noted that the girls were faster than us, and knew it was because they were smaller and slimmer, having less trouble soaring about.

The six of us went through a clothing store, sending fabrics and clothes scattering everywhere. After that it was a toy-store, and the girls were purposely knocking items off the shelves and making a ginormous mess. Thirdly, we were zipping above the fountain, water splattering all about because of our speed. Lastly, we dashed through the cinema, tossing popcorn and drinks all over the place.

I flew around another corner, over the heads of squealing citizens, and-

I collided with Butch in the air, our bodies slamming together in a wall-rattling smash. I felt Boomer crash into me, and the three of us knocked each other out of the air. We landed in a tangled heap on the floor, with the same citizens watching.

Butch shoved me off, and I slid out from under Boomer. I got back into the air, hovering over the ground, and turning to my friends, who were getting to their feet. My eyes darted about, as they struggled about on the floor.

The girls were gone.

Shockingly I was relieved, because I didn't want those pink eyes to have seen me make a fool out of myself, by thumping into Boomer and Butch. Again, it was absurd.

"What happened, Butch? Why did you stop?" I demanded, my eyes searching the area for any sign of the three girls, B, BB and BC. Although, mainly the beautiful girl with the pink eyes, B.

"'Cause, I went around the corner, and they had disappeared," he replied. "They somehow vanished in the short time it took me to round the corner."

Boomer and Butch kicked off the ground, hovering above the watching crowd. They looked around, just as I did the same. However, those girls had managed to get away.

"We have to find them," I told the other two, worrying over those pink eyes.

"We know that!" Butch snapped.

Before I could tell him off for yelling at me in front of the public, I heard a mixture of noises which I knew wasn't a good sign. I heard musical laughter, shattering glass, loud crashes and frightened shrieking.

I took off without a thought, heading towards the noises. I felt Boomer and Butch behind me, with a different purpose than myself. For a second, I truly believed I was going to save the girl in pink from some horrible monster.

We arrived at the west side of the mall, to see the three girls causing absolute chaos. They were destroying everything around them, with a pink yo-yo, large hammer and bubbles. They were cackling loudly, as citizens were screaming and running in terror.

B, the pink girl, threw her yo-yo around a manikin and tossed it through a store front. BB, the blue girl, used a giant bubble-blower to capture panicking shoppers in enormous bubbles. BC, the green girl, was just picking up one object after another and using her hammer as a bat, sending the pieces all over the place and aiming at people.

"Girls, stop what you are doing!" I commanded, wanting to plead with those pink eyes.

The three turned to us in surprise. For a moment they all stared. However, they soon grinned and began to giggle at us, finding the moment to be hilarious.

"Or what?" BC, the green girl, questioned. "You'll stop looking at our legs, and drooling over our chests?"

I blushed at her words, realising that we had been doing such a thing. It was unheard of, for our group to be staring and goggling like we had. None of us had ever been distracted by women while protecting the city before. Even so, all three of us had been with these girls.

"I told you, BC," the girl in pink said. "They're little boys. Daddy was right, these boys are too horny to be a threat."

I blushed darkly, as being called horny and realising that I had been busted for staring. The nerve above my eye twitched for what must have been the hundredth time, because B had called me a 'little boy' once more.

"Good." BB smiled brightly, before I could ask who 'Daddy' was. "More fun for us."

The girl in blue, BB, threw a manikin's head towards her friend and BC, the girl in green, bashed it with her hammer. The head cracked, as it was sent through the air, and then it shattered on the wall.

"Again!" BC squealed in delight.

"Round the girls up," I instructed. "We need to stop them, and discover who they are. The Professor will want to talk to them."

"There is no more fake people," the girl in blue told her friend, with disappointment. "What else should I throw?"

"Girls! Surrender now!" I shouted, hoping for B's sake that they would. "It'll be easier that way!"

The three turned to me once more, just staring at me as if I was something unnatural. They gaped and frowned, as they looked to each other before turning back to me.

"Surrender…?" B, the girl wearing pink, murmured, in utter confusion and puzzlement. "To you…?"

"Yes."

I believed she was thinking over the option, and I even thought the girl in pink was going to agree. But, I was wrong.

Her frowning lips and wide eyes, turned hard, angry and cold. Her eyebrows crossed, her teeth bared, her eyes darked, and she glared into my soul.

My heart ached, because I wanted to hear her laugh once more and see her smile once again. It was stupid, what I wanted. However, it didn't stop me from worrying over the girl and wanting her to smile.

"Make us!" She snarled. "Do what Daddy told us!"

With one last death-glare from each girl, all three split up in three different directions and disappeared. They were faster than I had first thought, and my eyes instantly searched for the pink streak.

I didn't even think before deciding who would follow who. I instantly decided where I would go, and who I would be following. I just hoped she wouldn't fight, because I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want B to get in any more trouble than she was already in.

"Boomer, take the blonde. Butch, follow-"

"The girl with the hammer," he finished for me, as I nodded.

Without another word, we all raced after each streak and flew as fast as we possibly could. I chased the pink, Boomer went after the blue and Butch charged toward the green, before we all lost sight of each other.


End file.
